A Mi Lado
by AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut
Summary: Hermione. Hermione, Hermione. A dónde fuera que Fred mirara, ella estaba ahí. ¿No debería eso significar algo? ¿No debería eso decirle algo? Porque Fred necesitaba ayuda, porque su vida había cambiado drásticamente y no podía avanzar solo. Literalmente. Porque después de todo, Hermione siempre estaba allí para él. Y Hermione nunca se iría, porque ella era especial.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Mía es la trama.**

…

Hermione se balanceó una vez más antes de suspirar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parada? ¿No se consideraba algo grosero permanecer más de cinco minutos frente a la puerta de alguien sin llamar? Quizá más de diez minutos representaba acoso, pero es que simplemente no podía obligarse a levantar la mano y presionar el timbre. No quería hacerlo.

Oh, por amor a Merlín, ¿a quién quería engañar? Se estaba muriendo por entrar y verlo. En algún momento de toda esta situación, verlo sólo los domingos en la cena de la Madriguera no fue suficiente y terminó ofreciéndose a llevar los certificados y cifras que el Ministerio y el Departamento de Regulación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas daban a Sortilegios Weasley por sus contribuciones monetarias y voluntariado. Fue fácil quitarle la labor a los demás, pensando en la historia que tenía con la familia y todo eso.

Un suspiro más- _¿el enésimo?_ -y levantó la mano para llamar.

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió.

-Oh, ¡Hermione!

Frente a ella se encontraba un muy sonriente y cargado de cajas George Weasley. Le devolvió una sonrisa más ligera antes de saludarlo.

-Te estábamos esperando, pasa. Tengo que llevar estas cajas a la parte de atrás, pero estaré contigo en un momento. Fred está donde siempre, adelante.

Y así como vino, George desapareció sin dejarle decir algo más.

Por un muy pequeño segundo consideró esperar ahí hasta que él volviera, pero rechazó la idea de inmediato.

 _¿Cuántos años tienes, Hermione Jane Granger? ¿Quince? Es momento de que crezcas._

Con los labios apretados, el corazón alborotado y una nueva y frágil resolución, Hermione entró en la casa dispuesta a no mostrar lo mucho que estaba aterrada de pasar tiempo, aunque fueran sólo dos minutos, a solas con Fred Weasley.

Lo mucho que le interesaba Fred Weasley.

Lo mucho que estaba enamorada de Fred Weasley.

…

 **A/N:** ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo lo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Mía es la trama.**

…

 _Muéstrame tu amor, tu amor_

 _Dame más, pero no es suficiente._

 _Collar Full - Panic! At The Disco._

...

En el sofá más cercano a la ventana con un libro en el regazo y mirando a la nada, se encontraba Fred Weasley. George tenía razón, estaba donde siempre.

Sin querer romper el momento pero recordando que le quedaban veinte minutos para volver al trabajo, Hermione carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Hola, Fred.

Él la miró de inmediato y su pensativa expresión rompió en una ligera sonrisa.

-Me estaba preguntando cuándo aparecerías-dijo, con un tono suave que gritaba peligro.

 _Oh no,_ pensó Hermione, _algo anda mal._

Después de la guerra y la situación en la que Fred había quedado, incluso si tenía malos ratos, él procuraba no perder la sonrisa que caracterizaba a los gemelos. Hermione lo admiraba por eso, es decir, ¿cuantos magos hubieran podido seguir adelante después de lo que a él le había ocurrido?

Y era eso lo que le daba la certeza de que algo estaba bastante mal para que Fred no sonriera como siempre.

Apresuradamente, se acercó a él y tomó asiento en la esquina del sofá siguiente, lo más cerca que pudo de él y puso las manos en las rodillas, inclinándose para examinarlo visualmente.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Algo va mal?

Una mueca de amargura borró todo rastro de alegría de su rostro.

-¿Algo? ¿Sólo algo? ¡Todo va mal! El terapeuta dijo ayer que muestro un retroceso en las piernas, ¡retroceso, Hermione! Pero oh, ¿cómo lo sabrías si mandaste a Harry en tu lugar mientras jugueteabas en Merlín sabe dónde? Y como si con eso no hubiera tenido suficiente, Angelina vino esta mañana a romper conmigo-un silencio se hizo mientras él intentaba controlar el dolor de su voz-Dijo el típico 'no eres tú, soy yo' pero sé que soy yo y sé que hay alguien más, alguien que no está… así-se señaló entero y a su cara volvió el enojo-¡Así que no vengas y preguntes si algo va mal cuando sabes que todo. Está. MAL!

Hermione mentiría si decía que su estallido no la había asustado un poco, reflejado en la tensa postura y que había tenido que retroceder a medida que él gritaba más y más.

-Yo… esto… -pensó en explicarle por qué no había podido ayer por primera vez llevarlo a la terapia, pero su expresión decía que no estaba para explicaciones-Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya.

Mientras se ponía de pie, Fred estiró la mano y la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

-No, no. No te vayas, lo siento, no era mi intención gritarte. Es sólo que esto es… demasiado para mi. Todo se juntó en un horrible paquete.

Hermione lo miró, levemente sorprendida de encontrar arrepentimiento en su muy expresivo rostro y se preguntó si sus cambios de humor habían vuelto. Pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando la sensación de su piel y la de ella apenas separadas por la delgada tela de su blusa le originó mariposas en el estómago.

Se encontró asintiendo, sin poder hablar y volvió a tomar asiento.

Un poco más relajado, Fred se acomodó y cruzó las manos en el regazo, la pequeña sonrisa de vuelta.

-Hace mucho que no explotaba así, ¿verdad? Lo siento, debe ser la situación-dijo, con un tono tan casual como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Y tenía razón, el Fred que se enojaba y gritaba había desaparecido al menos un año atrás, al inicio de las terapias físicas. Hermione prefería que se quedara allí, en el pasado.

-Aunque me alivia que haya ocurrido contigo-continuó el pelirrojo-George me habría obligado a volver al psicólogo y no quiero ni imaginarme cómo haría sentir a la pobre Angie algo como esto. Tú ya me conoces, Hermione, no me preocupa que no lo comprendas. No puedo cargarla con esto y menos ahora que piensa que debemos ir por caminos separados-bufó.

Un feo color rojizo subía por el cuello de la chica mientras pensaba en lo que Fred acababa de decir. Las ganas de gritar, llorar, abofetearlo y arrojarlo por la ventana eran tan grandes que apenas pudo contenerlas.

 _La buena Hermione Granger._ La que comprendía y soportaba todo incluso si era demasiado. La que se quedaba incluso si era demasiado.

Y por eso Hermione se odiaba. Por no tener la capacidad de alejarse de lo que le hacía daño. ¿Se alejan las personas de lo que también les hace felices? Aunque, en ese mismo momento en el que el dolor parecía sobrepasarla, ni su mente ni su corazón parecían recordar por qué debería permanecer en donde estaba.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? Tus ojos están un poco vidriosos.

 _Oh, sí Fred. Son solo estas estúpidas lágrimas que provocan el recordar lo insignificante que soy para ti._

-Si... Creo que de verdad debería irme…-comenzó a ponerse de pie, dispuesta a cumplir su palabra.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabas de llegar! Ni siquiera me has dicho por qué no estuviste ayer aquí.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Fred, recuérdame no traer más de esas cajas aquí, ¡son realmente pesadas!

George entró en la habitación frotándose los brazos y Hermione se detuvo justo en donde estaba.

-Y no se te ocurrió, no sé ¿levitarlas? Somos magos, ya lo sabes-respondió tranquilamente el otro pelirrojo.

-Ugh, esta mañana mi varita salió volando por la ventana y terminó en alguna parte del jardín. No he ido a buscarla, puesto que no había hecho más que desayunar. Pero ya que lo mencionas… Espera, ¿por qué estás de pie, Hermione? ¿Este grosero hermano mío no te ha ofrecido asiento?-George se acercó a ella y con suavidad la tomó del brazo para obligarla a sentarse junto con él-Tsk, pésimos modales, Fred. ¿Qué diría mamá?

-No es eso, yo estaba por irme-se apresuró a interrumpir Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

-Eso mismo estaba diciendo yo-se quejó Fred.

Hermione luchó fuerte para no mirarlo. Estaba segura de que exhibía su mejor expresión herida y ella tenía que resistir costara lo que costara.

-Uh, sí. Tomé un poco de tiempo de mi almuerzo para traer los papeles de sus donaciones, no me queda mucho.

-¿Almuerzo? ¿Estás trabajando? ¡Es sábado!

-Tenemos una situación especial en el departamento, algo parecido a una emergencia.

-Eso es muy triste pero, vamos, ¡eres la siempre puntual Hermione Granger! No creo que nadie diga nada porque por primera vez te tomes unos minutos más. ¿Por favor?

George no la había soltado y después de decir lo último apretó su agarre mientras le ponía la expresión más suplicante posible. Ante esto, ella tuvo que ceder. La expresión del gemelo era tan inocente que Hermione soltó una risita. ¿George Weasley _inocente_? Sí, claro.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo unos cuantos minutos.

George agitó el puño en victoria y la soltó, recargándose en el sofá muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Rodando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza, Hermione desvió la mirada… terminando en Fred.

Un pequeño ceño cruzaba la frente del chico mientras la miraba con intensidad. Los nervios volvieron y se obligó a ocuparse en algo. Teniendo a la mano sólo su bolso, sacó los papeles que eran el principal motivo de su visita.

-Son las cifras y reconocimientos de este mes-dijo, dándoselos a George que los tomó de inmediato.

-Es ridícula la cantidad de estos que ya acumulamos-dijo él, revisándolos-Y cada vez tienen más ornamentos. Me acuerdo que al principio nuestros nombres venían bastante sencillos y no en este color dorado tan… bonito. ¿Cuánto tiempo ya de nuestra primera donación?

-Ayer se cumplieron un año y cuatro meses del final de la guerra-fue la sombría respuesta de Fred, generando un silencio incómodo.

-Eh, sí-continuó su hermano-¿No hicimos la primera donación unos cinco meses después de la Batalla Final ?-Hermione asintió-Los papeles de las cifras son comprensibles, ¿pero tantos reconocimientos? Y Merlín, el siguiente más ostentoso que el anterior.

-Tal vez esperan que los enmarquen y coloquen en la tienda, donde todos puedan verlos. ¿Quién querría poner algo feo en la pared?-le sonrió Hermione, divertida con las pocas ganas de los gemelos de alardear sus buenas acciones.

-Quizá. ¿Quién emite estas cosas, de todos modos? ¿No eres tú la jefa del departamento, Hermione? ¡Detén todo este papeleo! Ya no caben en casa ni en la tienda ni en la Madriguera ni en ningún lado.

-Son orden directa del Ministro-negó ella con la cabeza-Dijo que no comprendía por qué, de todos los departamentos, habían escogido el de criaturas cuando nunca habían mostrado ni el más pequeño interés en los elfos o los centauros o cualquier otro, pero aún así era una buena acción que tenía que ser reconocida. Es una gran cantidad de galeones los que dan al mes, creo que se sentía incómodo dejándolo sólo en un agradecimiento verbal.

-No me preguntes a mí del departamento beneficiado. La elección la hizo esa persona de allá-dijo, señalando con la cabeza a Fred.

Hermione se giró para mirarlo con expresión confundida y él se encogió de hombros.

-Fuiste tú quien, después de que los medimagos se dieron por vencidos con mis piernas, no se quedó quieta y sugirió la terapia muggle, algo que realmente funcionó. Era obvio que no aceptarías cualquier cosa que quisiera darte, así que tomé un camino que ni tú podrías obstaculizar; donar a tu departamento.

 _¿Qué había dicho?_ La expresión de Hermione era bastante parecida a la de un pez fuera del agua, con los ojos muy abiertos y boqueando, sin poder formular nada. ¿Los gemelos habían estado donando por más de un año a su departamento gracias a ella? ¡No tenía ni idea! Pensó que había sido una decisión al azar o algo parecido, ni en mil años se le habría ocurrido esto.

-No es la gran cosa-añadió Fred, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia otro lado cuando el silencio se extendió demasiado.

Pero lo era.

Era algo, al menos para ella.

Y quizá para él también, porque la punta de sus orejas estaban rojas.

-Yo… no lo sabía-fue su brillante contribución.

-No habrás creído que se nos había pegado algo de tu _peddo_ o como sea que se llamara tu asociación en Hogwarts y por eso donábamos, ¿o sí?-se burló George.

-¡Oye!-Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo-Primero que nada, era P.E.D.D.O, ¿y qué tiene de malo que pudiera creer que eran personas decentes por apoyar a la liberación de los elfos? Hemos hecho mucho con sus donaciones.

-Ya me imagino cuántos preciosos atuendos se les deben haber comprado con todo ese dinero. Si te hace sentir mejor y, aún más importante, nos hace ver mejor a tus ojos pensar eso, entonces está bien.

Hermione le rodó los ojos a la típica respuesta de George, pero no agregó nada más. Tenía miedo de descubrir otra cosa de todo el asunto y que las mariposas que se habían generado otra vez desde que Fred habló, se multiplicaran y se hicieran insoportables.

Y hablando de Fred, llamó la atención con un carraspeo.

-Así qué, regresando al tema de ayer, ¿por qué no viniste?

-Oh, creí que Harry se los había explicado. Tuve que reunirme con los directivos del Departamento de Juegos Mágicos. Al principio se creyó que se había escogido un área perfecta y deshabitada para las prácticas del equipo representativo que calificó al Mundial de Quidditch. Exigieron privacidad después de que se filtrara uno de sus movimientos ultra secretos al equipo de Alemania. Resultó que, cuando se presentaron a dicho sitio, fueron atacados por centauros que proclamaban que ese era su territorio. Pidieron nuestra intervención y ahora intentamos arreglar diferencias y entrar en razón con el líder de centauros del lugar. No es muy probable que pase, para ser honesta.

George asintió comprensivamente, pero Fred no parecía muy apaciguado.

-¿Y eso te llevó tanto tiempo?-dijo con escepticismo.

-Intenta tú razonar con Draco Malfoy para que busquen otro sitio. No es una persona fácil, seas su amigo o no-Hermione comenzaba a irritarse. ¿Era un pecado tan grande faltar a una sola de sus sesiones?

¡Y no era como si lo hubiera dejado botado! Buscó un reemplazo, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, Hermione. Lo entendemos.

El tono de George era ligero mientras miraba a su ceñudo gemelo, confundido.

-Bien-dijo ella. Miró su reloj y supo que no podía quedarse más tiempo-Realmente tengo que marcharme-Intentó ocultar el alivio que la embargaba. Hoy Fred estaba de un humor terrible y por más enamorada que estuviera de él, no quería soportar su mal humor por la ruptura con Angelina.

-Si, claro-George se puso de pie con ella y le dio un ligero abrazo-Gracias por venir a visitarnos.

-No seas tonto, es una visita del Ministerio.

-Oh, estoy herido, ¿quieres decir que no vendrías a vernos de no ser por eso?

Hermione se rió.

-Los veo todos los domingos en la Madriguera.

-No es igual-contraatacó George-aquí tenemos toda tu atención para nosotros, ¿no es cierto, Fred?

El aludido se limitó a asentir.

-Bueno, estoy contenta de alegrarles el día con mi visita.

George asintió con vehemencia y Hermione le sonrió una vez más.

-Te acompaño a la puerta-dijo él.

-Adiós, Fred-se despidió ella con la mano, sin atreverse a acercarse.

-Te veré el domingo-pero no lo decía como si lo estuviera anticipando y Hermione se tragó la tristeza, siguiendo a George a la puerta.

Ambos intercambiaron una despedida más y Hermione caminó al área de aparición, cabizbaja.

Justo antes de desaparecer, suspiró, pensando que era una pena el haber anticipado con tanta emoción esta visita y que al final resultara que incluso la reunión con el odioso Draco haya sido más agradable. Patético, en verdad.

…

-Yo entiendo que estés molesto y triste por lo de Angelina Freddie, de verdad que sí pero, ¿tenías que ser tan grosero con Hermione?-fueron las primeras palabras de George a su gemelo cuando volvió a la sala.

-Si te refieres a la explicación que pedí por su ausencia, creo que fue perfectamente justificable-dijo Fred, estirando la manta que cubría sus piernas.

-No es eso-George se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, estirando todas sus extremidades-Fue… todo. No sé, pudiste haberle dicho que lucía hermosa y habría parecido que era un insulto porque hoy todo lo que decías era en tono gruñón y creo que ella estaba incómoda, por eso se marchó tan apresuradamente.

-No sé de qué hablas-se negó a mirarlo, aún acariciando la manta.

-Claro que lo haces, pero no voy a pelear contigo. Sólo creí adecuado mencionarlo-como única respuesta recibió un bufido y George rodó los ojos-Lo que sea, voy seguir el ejemplo de Hermione y me marcharé a buscar mi varita. No pienso que ni tú te aguantes con ese humor.

Con una mueca, Fred miró a su hermano salir de la habitación.

Bien, sí, estaba de mal humor, ¿y eso qué? ¿No se le permitía? ¿Ni siquiera cuando su novia de tanto tiempo, la que juró hasta el cansancio que siempre permanecería a su lado se lo pensó mejor y decidió terminar con él?

 _Y luego están estas estúpidas piernas_ , pensó con frustración. ¿Alguna vez iba a volver a ser _normal?_ Después de las noticias del doctor de ayer, lo dudaba.

Mirando de nuevo a la ventana, Fred pensó en el momento en que su vida había cambiado por completo.

Después de casi tres semanas en coma, había despertado para verse rodeado de toda su familia, incluídos Harry y Hermione. La habitación había estallado en gritos de alivio y felicidad al verlo recobrar la consciencia y, aunque en un inicio Fred estaba mareado y confundido, intentó devolver todas las sonrisas y abrazos que le eran lanzados.

Minutos después, a la habitación en San Mungo entró un medimago para hacerle una evaluación. Aún recordaba la voz de su madre:

 _-Oh, gracias Hermione. Con toda la felicidad olvidamos llamarlo._

Por supuesto, no hubiera sido otra que la responsable Hermione Granger quien había pensado primero en la parte práctica que la emocional.

El medimago hizo varias pruebas al cuerpo de Fred con su varita bajo la atenta mirada de los Weasley y terminó por determinar que nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

Hasta que el paciente brindó su opinión.

 _-¿Es normal que no sienta en absoluto mis piernas? ¿Están dormidas o algo?_

En el lugar se hizo un silencio absoluto y eso fue todo.

Gracias al testimonio de su hermano se enteró de que no había sido golpeado por una pared-eso era lo último que Fred recordaba, un gran trozo de piedra viniendo hacia él-, sino que un miembro de la Orden lo había sacado del camino y aunque evitó ser aplastado, se interpuso en la trayectoria del hechizo que un Mortífago había lanzado, dando en la parte inferior de su cuerpo para después derrumbarse y golpear su cabeza de plano contra el suelo. Ahí había perdido la consciencia.

Después de semanas de pruebas, pociones y todo tratamiento que San Mungo ofrecía, lo máximo que Fred llegaba a sentir era un cosquilleo en las piernas, no más. E incluso eso desaparecía pasadas un par de horas. Los medimagos trataban de decir sutilmente todos los días que lo mejor era que se resignara a no volver a caminar y su madre estaba inconsolable.

 _-Piénsalo Molly, es mejor pasar por esto que haberlo perdido para siempre,_ había escuchado decir a su padre cierto día.

Suspirando, Fred reconoció que quizá tuviera razón. Pero las miradas de lástima de sus amigos, su novia y su familia seguían molestándolo.

Tres meses después de haber despertado, Fred volvió a casa. Al principio era transportado con magia, pero un día su padre había traído a la Madriguera lo que denominó como 'silla de ruedas' y ese se volvió su medio de transporte habitual. Tuvieron que arreglar mágicamente algunas partes del hogar para que pudiera moverse sin problemas y aunque tenían que levitarlo para subir de piso, lo hacían funcionar.

Las semanas pasaban lentamente para Fred, que hacía todo lo posible para resignarse a su nueva y, según los medimagos, muy permanente situación… Hasta que Hermione Granger les dio algo de esperanza.

Era domingo, y todos los Weasley estaban reunidos en el tradicional almuerzo familiar. El jardín de la Madriguera estaba lleno de conversaciones, risas y recipientes con comida pasándose por toda la mesa.

Fred no se sentía muy contento en realidad; había estado ilusionado con ver a Angelina por primera vez en esa semana pero un patronus mañanero le había informado que su equipo de Quidditch estaba teniendo una reunión de emergencia rumbo al campeonato. Derivado de eso, sus ganas de platicar eran muy pocas y prefirió observar a su alrededor, topándose de frente con Hermione, que estaba igual de silenciosa que él, mirando en su dirección.

 _-¿Cansada, Granger?-_ le preguntó. Ella apenas desvió la desenfocada mirada hacia él antes de volver a lo que sea que estuviera viendo.

Fred se preguntó si estaría deprimida por su reciente rompimiento con Ron. Por lo que la familia había oído, fue el menor de los chicos Weasley quien había terminado su relación más temprano esa semana, argumentando que en realidad ellos no podrían ser nada más que buenos amigos y que de hecho pensaba que tenía sentimientos románticos por su compañera de trabajo en la tienda de Quidditch, Lavender Brown.

 _-Necesitamos hacer esto antes de que termine engañándote, Hermione. No quiero eso para ti-_ había dicho él antes de dejarla sola en la sala.

Tan considerado, su hermano Ronald.

 _-No realmente-_ Respondió ella a Fred en la actualidad, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- _En realidad pensaba en tu silla de ruedas_ -Lo señaló- _¿No te parece un choque esto con la realidad mágica? Quiero decir, algo muggle haciendo una especie de rompimiento en este plano._

Fred creía que era una tontería, pero no iba a decírselo.

- _Uh, sí. Gracias a Merlín por tener un padre loco por los muggles y todo eso. De cualquier forma, yo pensaba que esto era sólo un medio de transporte, como las bicicletas. Cuando George y yo estábamos en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, fuimos a escondidas al pueblo y vimos a un grupo de chicos competir en una calle desierta con un par de estas. Nos moríamos de ganas de acercarnos pero mamá ya nos tenía amenazados y no había manera de que no se enterara si hablábamos con ellos. Fue una sorpresa conocer su uso principal. ¿Los muggles también andan por ahí en estas sillas toda su vida? Nosotros arreglamos la casa con magia, ¿qué hacen ellos?_

 _-Bueno, es un poco más complicado y caro, pero se pueden hacer adecuaciones. Además, muchos luchan contra la silla haciendo terapia física. Funciona en muchos casos dependiendo de la seriedad, pero supongo que vale la pena si pueden..._

 _-¿...volver a caminar?-_ había interrumpido Fred, con tal intensidad que estaba sosteniendo los brazos de la silla con fuerza y las conversaciones habían cesado por completo.

Él no pareció darse cuenta, pero los ojos de Hermione vagaron por la mesa con nerviosismo, notando que eran el centro de atención.

- _Uh…_

 _-Dime Hermione, ¿pueden volver a caminar?-_ insistió él.

- _¿De qué están hablando?-_ inquirió la señora Weasley con el ceño fruncido.

- _De… de la terapia física. Una técnica muggle que ayuda a las personas a sanar partes de su cuerpo que han sido lastimadas para que vuelvan a funcionar lo más normalmente posible. Ellos no cuentan con hechizos y pociones que solucionan las dolencias rápidamente, así que se usan ese tipo de cosas en situaciones así aparte de la medicina._

El silencio se volvió más pesado y Hermione no pudo evitar retorcerse en su silla.

- _Claro, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-_ habló Harry, que parecía confundido por su omisión.

- _Una última vez, Hermione. ¿Pueden volver a caminar?-_ insistió Fred entre dientes.

 _-Bueno… hay muchos casos en los que sí, pero no siempre y no se garantiza nada._

 _-Eso es suficiente para mí._

Y así había comenzado todo. Hermione y Harry habían investigado todo lo que podían sobre los mejores terapeutas y poco tiempo después encontraron a un squib no muy lejos de Londres que se ganaba la vida de esa manera.

Fred aún recordaba la incredulidad de Hermione ante su suerte.

- _Es sólo que me impresiona la perfección del asunto-_ había dicho ella- _No tendremos que ocultar nuestras identidades frente a él ni tampoco adornar la historia de cómo te sucedió esto. Es simplemente ideal._

Fred también creía que era un golpe de suerte impresionante, pero nada era más importante para él que comenzar a explorar la opción.

El terapeuta físico Cody Stone había oído de su caso muy vagamente por los relativos mágicos con los que mantenía contacto pero se mostró muy interesado y después de una discusión de al menos cuarenta minutos en los que Hermione y el terapeuta hablaron con términos que Fred jamás había escuchado, acordaron la primera cita para obtener un diagnóstico general de la situación.

Después de un día lleno de pruebas, Stone había llegado a la conclusión de que Fred podía tener un poco de esperanza. No le dijo que iba a poder volver a caminar de inmediato ni después de seis meses de terapia, pero estaba muy positivo en que, con trabajo, podría al menos caminar con ayuda de un bastón o una andadera en menos de dos años.

Toda la familia Weasley lloró al escuchar las noticias en la cena de esa noche, pero en especial su madre parecía no poder detenerse. En cierto punto, tomó como prisionera entre sus brazos a Hermione repitiendo _gracias_ una y otra vez. Fred no podía estar más de acuerdo. Si Hermione no hubiera hablado sobre ello quizá en ese mismo momento él habría estado enfurruñado en su cama, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que era un paralítico.

Fred trabajó, y trabajó muy duro para rehabilitar sus piernas. Al principio tomaba sesiones de hasta seis horas pero pasadas unas semanas, el terapeuta sintió que lo estaban forzando demasiado al ver el estado tan agotado en el que Fred terminaba cada día, así que volvieron a armar un itinerario de 4 horas en lugar de las 6 que tomaba tres veces por semana. Y en cada una de las sesiones, tuvo a Hermione Granger a su lado para apoyarlo.

Hasta el día anterior.

Y no era el único al que le había afectado. Cody Stone había estado bastante decepcionado cuando vio que no lo acompañaba la castaña de siempre, sino que traía consigo a Harry Potter. Fred creía que Harry nunca había tenido una respuesta tan poco entusiasta al conocer a alguien y entre su enojo por la falta de compromiso de Hermione, la perplejidad del chico que vivió le trajo algo de risa.

Fred no era ningún tonto y no le había tomado ni dos sesiones para saber que Stone estaba totalmente deslumbrado con Hermione. No era sólo la forma en la que la miraba, sino también como parecía estar atento a cada una de sus palabras. Cada vez que Fred intentaba sacar el tema o se lo insinuaba a Hermione, ella lo hacía menos, diciendo que las cosas no eran así.

 _-Es un Squib, Fred. Por supuesto que está curioso de nuestro mundo. Me siento mal al responder todas sus preguntas sobre la magia pero me siento peor aún cuando dudo sobre responderle y veo su cara de tristeza, como si le estuviera ocultando un secreto. Somos amigos, no puedo hacerle eso._

 _Amigos,_ claro. No creía que Stone lo viera igual.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, notó que una lechuza se acercaba más y más a donde él estaba. A unos veinte metros de llegar a su meta, Fred reconoció a _Saur,_ la más reciente lechuza familiar de los Weasley, nombrada así por Teddy y su enorme fijacion con los dino _saur_ ios.

 _Almuerzo mañana en la Madriguera. No olviden venir y_

 _traer la ropa que necesitan lavar._

 _Con amor, mamá._

Este tipo de notas llegaban cada sábado. Fred aún recordaba la tristeza y negación de Molly cuando él y George hablaron con sus padres sobre mudarse.

- _¡Deben estar locos! ¿Cómo van a manejarse? ¿Quién va a ayudar a Fred? ¡No pueden hacerlo!_

- _¡Soy un adulto, mamá! Ya sé que tengo una discapacidad pero sigo siendo un adulto y uno que es mago, además de todo. George y yo buscamos una casa no muy lejos del Callejón Diagon y con el dinero que obtenemos que las ventas y el de la renta que Lee nos paga por el departamento sobre la tienda pudimos comprarla. Es amplia, perfecta para mí._

Molly sólo enrojeció más.

- _¿¡Y se puede saber cuándo hicieron todo esto!? ¡Sin consultarnos, además de todo!_

Fred estaba a punto de volver a recordarle a su madre el argumento del adulto cuando George lo interrumpió poniendo la mano en su hombro.

- _Freddie y yo hablamos de esto desde que inició sus terapias, mamá. Ambos nos sentíamos un poco sofocados aquí después de vivir tanto tiempo en el departamento. No lo digo para ofender, por supuesto_ -se apresuró a agregar- _Sabíamos que no había manera de poder volver al departamento, Fred no podría moverse para nada allí y no hay mucho que la magia pueda hacer, así que propuse buscar una casa. No nos llevó mucho tiempo pero aparte de todo, hemos ideado un plan porque te conocemos muy bien y sabíamos que pondrías el grito en el cielo cuando te enteraras. Fred nunca va a estar solo, vendrá a trabajar conmigo a Sortilegios Weasley, puede atender la caja o saludar a los clientes. Y en casa puedo ayudarle con lo que necesite. En caso de que yo no pueda permanecer con él, Angelina también se ofreció a ayudarnos y en última instancia puedo traerlo de vuelta aquí._

- _P-pero… pero… ¡Arthur, dí algo!_

Su padre, que hasta ese entonces había permanecido muy silencioso, suspiró.

-Son adultos Molly. Han prometido ser responsables y en cualquier caso sé que George quiere tanto a Fred que no permitiría que nada malo le ocurriera. ¿Por qué no darles el beneficio de la duda?

Ante eso, Molly se soltó a llorar y George se apresuró a abrazarla. Después de unos minutos de llanto les hizo prometer que le mandarían una lechuza diaria para saber cómo estaban y que, sin excepciones, se presentarían todos los domingos a almorzar.

George y él se manejaban muy bien al principio, pero habían comenzado a surgir más y más ocasiones en las que George tenía que ir a recoger mercancía a ciertos lugares o simplemente atender asuntos personales. Fred no quería ser una carga para su hermano, pero resultó que Angelina no tenía tanto tiempo disponible como prometió y tampoco quería quedarse en la Madriguera por miedo a que Molly no les dejara volver a casa.

¿De verdad era una sorpresa que hubieran encontrado ayuda en Hermione Granger de nuevo?

Fred ni siquiera sabía que George la había estado considerando hasta que entró con ella a la tienda y le informó que ella lo llevaría a casa esa tarde. De esa manera, aparte de compañía en las terapias, Hermione se convirtió en su niñera.

Hasta la fecha no sabía cómo se las arreglaba para tener tiempo para cuidarlo. No importaba cuándo George o él le mandaran una lechuza, Hermione siempre estaba disponible.

Recordar todo eso le hacía pensar en lo que George había dicho, que Hermione se había marchado tan apresuradamente porque su humor la había incomodado. ¿Qué cosa tan urgente tenían las criaturas de las que cuidaba en fin de semana? ¿Quién el Ministerio tenía trabajo en sábado por más despiadado que fuera su jefe? ¡Hermione era su propio jefe! Bueno, si no se tomaba en cuenta al Ministro.

Doblando la nota de su madre en perfectos cuadrados y dirigiendo la silla de vuelta a su habitación, Fred pensó que al día siguiente tendría que disculparse de nuevo con Hermione por su actitud. No es que creyera que estaba molesta pero… de cualquier manera era mejor asegurarse.

…

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
